


Awkward Flirtations

by lovevalley45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't flirt with guys. Cass can't flirt at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Flirtations

Dean had known he was bisexual since high school, when he'd ended up making out with a cute guy at a party.

He was a ladies' man, but when it came to guys, Dean couldn't flirt to save his life. He didn't know why. Flirting with girls came as easily as breathing, while flirting with guys made him feel awkward. So Dean avoided flirting with guys. Until he started falling for Cass. Dean knew he didn't have a chance.

So it was a rainy day. Dean, Cass, Sam, and Gabriel were stuck in the bunker. Sam and Gabriel were entertaining themselves by playing Monopoly (which started many feuds - but it could be worse), but Dean and Cass were bored out of their mind.

'Just do it. Flirt with him,' his brain said. Fuck it.

"Hey... n-nice pants," Dean started. "How do I get in- shit, I messed up."

Sam started snickering. He knew how badly his brother was with flirting with the same gender.

"Dean, what do you mean?" Cass asked, doing that adorable head tilt of his. Dean screamed internally at his inability to flirt with guys.

"I mean, are you a vegetable, because you'd be a cutecumber - Jesus Christ, that's cheesy," Dean said, facepalming.

"Who would know that Dean-o was a horrible flirt?" Gabriel whispered to Sam.

"Only with guys," Sam whispered back.

"What is a 'cutecumber'?" Cass asked.

"They're so awkward, it's meant to be," Sam whispered.

"It's - it's just -" Dean stammered. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" Cass asked. "Yeah..." he murmured, his cheeks heating up. "Well then... um, do you have a map? Because I have seemed to have bad navigation skills in your eyes," Cass attempted to flirt. "

They're perfect for each other," Sam whispered to Gabriel.

"I ship it," Gabriel whispered back.


End file.
